Kevin 11 (Episode)
Kevin 11 is the seventh episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode starts with the group at a hotel in New York City. While Grandpa Max is at the main desk, checking everyone in, Ben spots an area where they are featuring a new Sumo Slammer video game. He runs towards the area, yet he is blocked by a security guard at the front. So he transforms into Ghostfreak and passes through the entrance, but when the guard catches him, they all get thrown out of the hotel. While Grandpa Max is out trying to get his money back from the hotel, Ben decides to head off by himself in the city and with Gwen following him they end up in an arcade. Here they meet Kevin, a boy that helps Ben after a game eats his money. Kevin sends an energy surge with his hand into the machine, causing it to dispense all the tokens that were in it. But as Ben collects the money, a group of bullies attacks Kevin, calling him "freak", so Ben transforms into XLR8 to save his new friend. After the little incident, Kevin decides to show Ben around and the city. While Gwen heads back to the RV, and explains that he was born with his powers and that his parents abandoned him because of it (although it isn't clear if Kevin's parents kicked him out of home, or if Kevin decided to go away on his own). Kevin then asks to Ben about his grandfather, who was mentioned by Gwen. Ben explains that he was grounded after sneaking in to play a game that has been unreleased. Hearing Ben mention the Sumo Slammer game, Kevin gets an idea and the two head off to a storage warehouse near the docks, where Kevin uses his power to break in the security door and shows Ben that that is the place where the new game is kept. But then they are discovered by the police, and after a failed attempt at escaping, Ben transforms into Stinkfly and holding the other boy he flies away. After seeing what the younger is capable of, Kevin proposes they become partners and that together they should be able to do anything they wish. Ben agrees, and shakes their hands to finalize their agreement. Inside the subway system, Kevin absorbs energy from a lamp, then walks over to the train track switcher, and uses the obtained energy to activate it. The track switches, and Kevin explains to Ben that this will cause a collision between a money train and a regular passenger train, and tells Ben to take the cash by using XLR8. Ben immediately is against his plan, and says that hundreds of innocent people will be killed in the process. Kevin however doesn't show any consideration for those people and Ben finally decides to stop him, before it is too late. So Ben tries to transform into Fourarms but transforms into Heatblast instead. But Kevin absorbs Heatblast's energy, and uses it to partially transform into Heat Blast himself. Ben manages to save the two trains and escape, and Kevin decides he will get his revenge with the help of the new power. When Kevin attacks the bullies hideout, Ben arrives and transformed into Fourarms(even though he tried to go Stinkfly) and defeats the other kid even after he absorbs Fourarms energy and turns into it himself. But when Ben reverts back to human and offers Kevin to join him and his family, Kevin attacks Ben again, trying to take the Omnitrix away from him but it releases a pulse that sends Kevin flying away. Back at the RV everyone is glad everything ended, but as Grandpa Max says Ben will have to earn his trust back and Ben rents what he had done, at the subway Kevin is showed using Heatblast's powers while remaining human and laughing maniacally. Major events *The gang meets Kevin. *Kevin first absorbs energy from the Omnitrix. Debuts *Kevin Levin Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Kevin Levin(first appearance) Aliens used *Ghostfreak *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Heatblast(Accidental transformation; selected alien was Fourarms) *Fourarms(Accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) Quotes *'Ben:' So, how'd you get your power? *'Kevin:' I was born with it. I'm like an energy sponge. Motors, air conditioners, lights, batteries, whatever. Soak it up and dish it out when I have to... or want to. *'Ben:' Cool. *'Kevin:' Come on. I'll show you where I live. Trivia *This is the only episode that Michael Reisz voices Kevin 11. In all of his appearances after this in the original series, he will be voiced by Charlie Schlatter. *Kevin is the second half-human Ben meets(first being Gwen as she is an Anodite(but they didn't know that at the time). *Kevin wears a small, gray padlock for a necklace. *When Kevin turns into Fourarms, he has actually six arms, and only two of them are enlarged(he seems to have to ability to decided if enlarge them, though). He also has three eyes: one normal and two like Fourarms. This the first time Ben transforms into Heatblast instead of Fourarms. *The trios seventh stop is New York City. *When Ben turned into Heatblast instead of Fourarms the Omnitrix might of thought having Kevin absorb Heatblast is better than Kevin absorbing Fourarms. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season One Episodes